Naruto: The next generation
by DistantSong
Summary: He was a Hokage now. Married. With two beautiful children. But he was still as silly as ever.


„Naruto."

Tall blonde haired man who was staring through the window of his Hokage Residence, turned towards the man about his height. Man's black hair was tied up in something that looked like a pineapple, but man was extremely handsome. There was something in his brown eyes and his lazy attitude that made him seem sexy, even that cigarette in his hands was helping. But still, even though he seemed sexy, the blonde haired man whose name he called was absolutely stunning. His blonde hair reached his chin, and his sapphire eyes made such a beautiful contrast with his sunlit skin. He was wearing his orange overcoat, symbol of his position as Konoha's Hokage. Position he was so proud of.

„Shikamaru!"man named Naruto yelled, coming across the room to hug his friend, but the other man, Shikamaru, took a step back, but he didn't save himself. Naruto caught him in a strong hug. Shikamaru sighed, tapping his back.

„It's okay, Naruto. You can let me go."Naruto didn't listen to him, instead, he moved away after almost a minute of hugging. Shikamaru felt relieved when Naruto decided to move away.

„It's so nice to see you, Shikamaru! How are you? How was the mission?"Hokage asked him. Nara just rolled his eyes on so many troublesome questions. He just wanted to go home and see his wife (even though he didn't seem that way), who was, by the way, even more troublesome than Naruto.

„Fine. Good."he said, lazily, handing Naruto the report of his mission. Hokage took it, blankly staring at the file. Shikamaru could not believe he was still the same silly boy he was twelve years ago. He hit his own forehead with his palm and sighed in defeat. „It's a report, Naruto. Report from my mission."

Naruto's eyes wided in recognition. „Oh yes! Yes, thank you Shikamaru."he said, giving his widest smile to the exhausted man. Shikamaru just watched him, already smoking his next cigarette. Naruto watched him for a minute, eyeing him. He seemed so calm, like he wasn't excited that he'll finally be able to see his wife after being absent for six months. Naruto smiled a little. Lazy bum Shikamaru hasn't changed at all.

„You want something else, Naruto?"Shikamaru asked, blowing a smoke. Naruto shook his head.

„No. Just say hi to Ino and kids when you get home. If they are there, of course."Naruto said. Shikamaru 'hmphed', scratching his head. His face became worried.

„Troublesome. That will be so troublesome."he murmured. „Maybe Haino will save me. Taishi is surely busy with arranging flowers and he is so much like his mother. Huh. Seems like my daughter is my only chance. Hope she will come up with something. Or maybe Ino is still practicing with her team. Hmmm... Ah! Naruto, I'll be going now."he said, waving goodbye to his friend who was placing Shikamaru's report in a drawer. Naruto waved him goodbye when Shikamaru already left. Hokage sighed, with a smile.

„Well, it's nice to have him back."he said for himself as he got back to his staring through the window. He watched his villagers walking, doing their usual daily routine. He enjoyed watching them, happy, smiling. And he himself had so much to be happy about. He became a Hokage and was a married man with two children. Kushina and Minato, named after his beloved parents. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his children and his beautiful wife. Hinata. Uzumaki Hinata. It sounded so good to him that he often found himself repeating it over and over. It was beautiful. And she was so beautiful.

His children, Kushina and Minato, they were a true gift. Minato had Hinata's blackishblue hair and Naruto's extremely beautiful blue eyes. He was a mix of them both, but his personality resembled that of his mother. He was quiet and shy, especially when he was around Satomi, daughter of Naruto's two best friends, Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. Oh, that girl was a living image of her mother, in everything. She was teamed up with Minato and her brother Itachi, who was so protective over her. Minato was in love with her since the day he met her, and the girl, well, she was immune on him, she just loved to hit him when he said something stupid. Yup, that's the only thing he inherited from Naruto, slight stupidity. But, unlike him, Kushina was so smart, way much smarter than Minato, and she was only seven. She had Naruto's blonde hair which was gracefully falling over her shoulders. She inherited Hinata's Byakugan, so her eyes were white, but they looked so beautiful on her sunlit skin. She was a real beauty, like her mother, but also a real troublemaker like her father. She was a strong little girl, but Minato was way much stronger, stronger than his father at his age, Naruto had to admit. Hinata and he were so proud of them, like Sasuke and Sakura were of their children. Sasuke returned to the village after he helped them win the war. Sakura and him got married after two years. Then Itachi came, and then Satomi. Naruto let Sakura go after the war, the war had made him realise his feelings for Hinata. Feelings he always had, hidden somewhere within him. They got married after a year and the Hinata gave birth to Minato, and their happiness was doubled. And after Kushina it became...perfect. They were a family Naruto always wanted to have.

7th Hokage, inhaled, coming closer to the window to stare at the familiar children who were playing on the street. He recognized them. Oh yes, he would always recognize them.

Nijito, Neji and TenTen's son and Yulene, Lee and TenTen's daughter. TenTen gave birth to the boy, Nijito, nine moths after Neji's death in the fourth Shinobi war. She loved him dearly, he was her only reminder of her lost lover who gave his life for Naruto. Naruto always felt somehow obligated to him, Nijito. After all, his father had died for him. But Nijito never in his life felt or showed hatred towards Naruto, instead, he showed deep respect. TenTen raised him well. Lee also loved him. He reminded him of Neji. And he indeed was so much like Neji! He even looked like him. Lee and him have a great relationship, like best friends, and Nijito truly loves his sister, Yulene. Lee and TenTen got married three years after Neji's death, she fell in love with him, him who was always there, taking care of her and Nijito when no one else could. It was real. They loved each other dearly.

„Naruto."husky voice of his wife woke him up from his thoughts. His face lit up the moment he heard her, and when he turned around and saw her, dressed in her kunoichi uniform, he couldn't help but stare. She was indeed stunning with her blackishblue hair tied up in a high ponytail and her forehead protector tied around her forehead. Her beautiful face was smiling, full of care and love towards this man, the only man she ever loved in her life. She came to Naruto who embraced her.

„How was your day, Hinata-chan?"he asked her, kissing her forehead. Uzumaki kunoichi smiled, returning the kiss to her husband.

„Well. Interesting. My team practiced today with Ino-chan's. And it made me notice how much stronger they are. Satomi and our son make a wonderful combination. Ino-chan invented it, modeled on Ino-Shika-Cho formation. She called it, Ita-Sato-Min formation."

„Our son. I'm glad he's able to shine."Naruto half-yelled, pressing his wife closer to him. He smiled, widely, shaking Hinata because he was so proud of his son. Hinata was a bit taken aback, but soon regained her composure. She smiled at her proud husband and kissed him full on the lips. Naruto liked her actions, smiling inside. He loved her lips. So full and soft, and they tasted so good. Hinata smelled of violets, and that was another reason why Naruto loved to have her close. They were kissing like that, softly, lovingly, for couple minutes, until they heard someone's voice.

„Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but, Naruto, did you forget we had a deal to have dinner together, like in good old times?"Ino's voice echoed through Hokage's office. Uzumaki pair split up, Naruto smiling widely with his eyes closed. Next to him, Hinata tried to cover up her blush.

On the door stood Nara Ino, in all her beauty. She was also wearing her kunoichi uniform, that was slightly different from Hinata's, it showed more skin. Her blonde hair was even longer, it reached her knees even if it was tied in a high ponytail. Her forehead protector was tied around her shoulder. She looked a bit angry, but, probably the reason behind her anger was the man behind her back, her husband, Nara Shikamaru. He was looking at the Uzumaki's with an apologetic smile.

„Sorry, Ino-chan!"Naruto said. „We were just exchanging our pride over our son."he said. Ino blinked, not even knowing what he had said.

„Dad, hurry, I'm hungry!"yelled a little girl behind Ino's back. She passed her sensei just to stare at her father. Naruto smiled at her. If he couldn't resist something, it was definitely his daughter's face.

„Yes, Kushina, we're going right in a minute!" he said, turning to Hinata. His wife came to her daughter and kissed her hair. „W-Wait for me outside, p-please."Naruto told them. Ino rolled her eyes. Shikamaru and the other children, Nara's and Uzumaki's, went outside the office, but Ino stayed, staring at something that was resting on the table. She took it in her hands and turned towards Naruto.

„Naruto...is this...?"Hokage raised his head too look at her and... his face burned with embarrassment. He jumped over the table at Ino, eager to take the book from her hands. Nara was startled. Naruto took the book from her hands, hiding it inside his Hokage overcoat, with a little too awkward smile and wide eyes, no, wide wasn't good enough to describe them. They were...big. Like two stones.„Naruto, is it...Kakashi-sensei's collection of Icha-Icha Paradise books?"

Naruto jumped a little, letting out a silly, cat-like sound, catching the book that almost fell out of his hands. He threw it behind him, praying that it fell somewhere where Ino won't be able to get it. Nara kunoichi smiled, no, laughed at the Hokage. Now it was Naruto's turn to be startled.

„Na-nani, Ino-chan?"he asked in confusement. Ino didn't answer him for a moment, laughing so hard, but then, she pointed with her finger towards something behind Naruto.

„Window. You left it open. And you...you threw your precious book outside!"

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Naruto's scream echoed through the Konoha, causing a slight earthquake. The 7th Hokage ran to the window to stare at the village, trying to catch a sight of his precious book. But he couldn't see it. The 7th Hokage curled himself in a ball, with tears raining down his cheeks, he even pursed his lips in anger. „Ino-chaaaan."he sobbed, but Nara just waved her hand and went outside to meet with the rest.

„Ino, what happened?"Sakura asked her friend. Ino went to her husband's side, messing the hair of her son. Shikamaru stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

„What?"Ino asked him. „I didn't do anything."she assured him, smiling sweetly to Hinata.

„Mum, mum!"yelled Minato, running towards his mother with something in his hands. Ino's mouth went wide. „Look what I found, mum! It fell from above!"said Minato, pointing towards the sky. Hinata smiled at her boy, blushing.

„M-Minato, g-give that book to me, p-please."she stuttered. Sakura came over to her side. She looked as if something hit her hard on the face. Just then, Naruto ran up to them, smiling. He came towards his wife, unaware of what was waiting him. She stepped right in front of Hinata, who was blushing, with her lips compressed into a thin line. She was angry. And Sakura...well, Sakura was burning with anger.

„Naruto."Hinata said his name, raising the book she held. „What is _this_?" Naruto almost let out a cry of happiness, but then he remembered that it was Hinata in front of him. And he was supposed to hide that from her.

„Hi-Hinata-chan, i-it's not mine!"he said. „T-this is a misunderstanding. I-it belongs to..."Naruto looked towards genius Shikamaru who had his hands resting behind his head. But Shikamaru wasn't looking towards him, he was smiling at his daughter, Haino. Hokage turned towards Sasuke who was simply staring at him. His expression told Naruto that he was left alone. He grabbed his son's hand, saying:

„RUN!"and so they took off, running at full speed. Hinata and Sakura staring at them, Sakura noticing her son running with them.

„ITACHI!"she yelled, making everyone else shut their ears. She was already storming after them, leaving a cloud of dirt behind herself.

„Dad, what shall we do?" Satomi asked her father. Sasuke was smiling.

„Nothing."he simply said. In the mean time, Hinata and her daughter took off after the others. And, since Ino's daughter went after the boy she liked, Itachi, her mother went after them, yelling curses at Naruto and Sakura, leaving Shikamaru alone with his son. He and Sasuke just exchanged looks, then Shikamaru sighed.

„Well, I guess I can have a dinner with you. It's paid, after all."he said.

Sasuke frowned. „I don't care about you, Nara."Sasuke replied. And so they went away, arguing all the way. And they didn't even notice that their children, Taishi and Satomi, weren't with them.

„How troublesome."said young Nara, blushing at the girl who was yelling at him. „This love stuff surely is troublesome."

„Taishi!"pinkette screamed, hitting him right on the head with a branch.


End file.
